Two Best Friends Play
Two Best Friends Play is a series of Let's Play videos found on the Machinima YouTube channel, starring Matt and Pat, and occasionally Woolie and Liam. Description More content can be found on the author's original channel here, which has their original Kirby's Epic Yarn and Silent Hill: Shattered Memories videos, several mini-episodes, the episodes for the Super Best Friends Brawl spin-off (which involves Mat, Pat, and Woolie competing in local multiplayer games), and their full-length Let's Plays. The theme song they use at the beginning of every episode is "Green Greens Theme" from the game Kirby's Epic Yarn, the first game they played. Origins According to the show's Facebook page, it started when The Switcher (Matt) invited his friend Snapshot King (Pat) over to play Kirby's Epic Yarn and record themselves taking their playthrough way too seriously. Their Facebook page further divulges: "What started out as silly idea where a run-of-the-mill gamer...we'll call him, "Matt" decided he wanted to play Kirby's Epic Yarn with a buddy, we'll call him, "Pat" and record themselves taking it waaaay too seriously, has since exploded into a multimedia empire! This of course, is a half truth, as the pervasive online entity Machinima, simply saw said video, and just wanted them to make more of the same. So...so yeah." Episodes Season 1 *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Earth Defense Force 2017 *Vampire Rain *Dead Rising 2 *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Dead Space 2 *Disaster: Day of Crisis *Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage *Xbox Live Indie Games *Red Dead Redemption *Deadly Premonition Season 2 *Resident Evil 4 *Mortal Kombat *WWE All-Stars *Portal 2 *Super Nintendo *L.A Noire *Punch-Out!! *Heavy Rain *Demon's Souls *Duke Nukem Forever *Shadows of the Damned *F.3.A.R. *Man Vs. Wild Season 3 *Amnesia The Dark Descent *Captain America Super Soldier *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition *Earth Defense Force Insect Armageddon *Catherine *Gears of War 3 *Rise of Nightmares *Dark Souls *Dead Rising 2 Off The Record *Batman Arkham City *Persona 4 *Cabela's Survival Shadows of Katmai Season 4 *Skyrim *Assassin's Creed Revelations *Metal Gear Solid HD *Saints Row The Third *Beatdown Fists of Vengeance *Soul Calibur V *Spider-Man Games *Xbox Live Indie Games II *Mass Effect 3 *Prison Break *The Punisher *Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks *Metal Wolf Chaos Season 5 *Lollipop Chainsaw *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor *Max Payne 3 *Game of Thrones *Batman Dark Tomorrow *NES SNES and Genesis! *Sleeping Dogs *The Amazing Spider-Man *Slender *Pokemon Snap *Tekken Tag 2 *Way of the Samurai 4 *Borderlands 2 Season 6 *Assassin's Creed III *Resident Evil 6 *Guild Wars 2 *New Super Mario Bros. U *Scribblenauts Wii U *ZombiU *Far Cry 3 *Xbox Live Indie Games III *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 *Harry Potter Kinect *Hitman Absolution *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *DmC: Devil May Cry Season 7 *Slender: The Arrival *Tomb Raider *Injustice *Blood Dragon *Star Trek *Aliens: Colonial Marines *Walking Dead Survival Instinct *Fast & Furious Showdown *Remember Me *Superman *Mortal Kombat Komplete *Xbox Live Indie Games IV *WWE '13 Season 8 *Saints Row IV *Grand Theft Auto V *Beyond: Two Souls *Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag *Dead Rising 3 *Super Mario 3D World *Fighter Within *Ryse: Son of Rome *Walking Dead Season 2 *Lego Marvel Super Heroes *WWE 2K14 *Assassin's Creed Liberation HD *Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Batman Arkham Origins *Robocop *Lightning Returns *Earth Defense Force 2025 *Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Season 9 *Xbox Live Indie Games V *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Shadow of Mordor *Alien Isolation *The Evil Within *Far Cry 4 Trivia *In episode thirty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit, Matt speculated that the impetus for Two Best Friends play was playing Donkey Kong Country with his sister in 1994. Category:Shows Category:TBFP Episodes